


Not my chocolate, you bitch!

by daughterofHadeswiththeblessingofAthena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Draco helping George during his depression, Draco is very nice, Drarry, F/M, FTM, Flashbacks, Fluff, George Weasely DADA teacher, He is slowly succeeding, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It is more recent, Just the time setting, Little bit of smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Menstrual Cycle, Mentions of Fred Weasely's death, Mentions of Lucious Malfoy, More tags to be added, Muggle books and Chocolates, Nice Draco, Past Cedric/Harry, Perfects bathroom, Ron trying to be nice to Malfoy, Slash, Trans Character, Trigger Warning for specific chapters, but he acts like a bitch to feel control over his life, eighth year au, mentions of anorexia, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofHadeswiththeblessingofAthena/pseuds/daughterofHadeswiththeblessingofAthena
Summary: During his repeat for seventh year at Hogwarts, Harry is put again under the spotlight for dating Malfoy. Secrets no longer are and McGonagall is horrified of what she finds out is happening in her school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowFlakeWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeWrites/gifts).



> If SnowFlakeWrites is in the HP fandom, this is a gift to you.

"Draaaaaaaay. I wanna get laid."

Harry whined while plopping down on his boyfriend's lap.

"My shift started today"

"Oh Merlin. I am so sorry. I thought it was in two days. "

"I thought so, too"

Harry stood up and stretched.

"Tinky" He called.

The house elf appeared in front of him. Dobby had told her to take care of Harry if something happened to him.

"How can I help you, master Potter?"

"Can you get us some of muggle chocolates that Draco likes? Oh and,honey,"  
He turned to the boy who was sitting on the couch   
"What would you like to read?"

"I don't know. Maybe something funny will do."

The raven haired boy turned to the house-elf,

"Can you get us something from a muggle bookstore?"

"Anything for master Potter. "

Harry grabbed a stray piece of parchment from a table and a quill.

"All right. Those will do. Tell me if they don't sound attractive, Dray. "

"Tell me what you've got, Potter"

"Adulthood is a myth.   
Diary of a wimpy kid.   
A Study In Scarlet   
Alice in wonderland "

"If any of them are not interesting, you hold full responsibility for that."

Harry chuckled and gave Tinky the parchment and muggle money. She disappeared with a crack and left the two boys be.

"Come 're. I am cold."

Harry sat beside his boyfriend, who just climbed on top of him, put his head on Harry's chest and closed his eyes. Harry nuzzled the blonde hair with his nose earning a sigh of satisfaction from the slytherin.

"OH MERLIN ON A BROOMSTICK. what the heck is this?"  
A voice boomed from the direction of the dorm rooms. 


	2. Ch 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srsly, all of these people love like my horrible writing. I am very flattered. Thank you everyone.

Draco froze. Harry gently slid his boyfriend on the couch.

"I got this."

Harry turned to see who was the source of the sound.

"Oh Circe." He thought. Richard Scott first rate Gryffindor bully.

"What do you want, Scott?"

"So you are shagging Malfoy now. I thought you broke up with the Weasely because you raised your standards. "

"Scott, I know you like to go around shouting, but six in the morning on Christmas holidays isn't the right time. "

The two boys turned to find Lavender Brown standing on the top of the girls' dorms staircase.

"Don't tell me you formed that sentence all by yourself, Brown. And besides, I think I have an excuse to shout when I find out that Saint Potter is shagging someone. "

"You are lucky Granger doesn't like swearin- GRYFFINDOR YOU ARE WITH SOMEONE. GINNY wake up your ex has found someone already. "

Lavender ran back into the dormitories, then came back with the whole female population of seventh year.

"Potter is with someone."

"Merlin, I thought it would take a little longer for him to be off the market. "

"Harry"

The last one was Hermione. Harry looked at her and saw the disappointment in her eyes. He seriously didn't want her to know like this.

In that moment, the boys came down, too. Looking annoyed at being woken up, but as soon as the girls filled them in they were all staring at Harry.

A crack cut through the air awkwardness.

"Master Potter"

"Thank you, Tinky."

Harry took the two plastic bags from the elf who disappeared right after with a crack.

"Ready to tell the crowd who you are shagging, Potter?"

"We are not shagging. We are in a healthy, functioning, committed relationship. Pardon me if the term is a bit foreign for you."

Harry felt an arm sliding around his waist. Everyone was staring at them.  
Causally,Draco in his green silk pyjamas grabbed a Toblerone bar from one of the bags in his boyfriend's hand and started eating it.

"What's it Malfoy? Your time of the month?"

Colour drained from the blonde's face.

"Shut your trap, Scott"

Electricity filled the air. Everyone was eager to hear the rest of the argument.

Scott's face split into a shit eating grin.

"Did you just wet yourself, Malfoy?"

Draco collapsed.

In an instant Pansy Parkinson was beside him.

"He will hate me for this, but we HAVE to take him to the hospital wing. Come on, Parkinson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. Draco didn't really wet himself. Well, not practically.


	3. Ch3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG
> 
> Merlin. I can't breathe. 
> 
> Why do all these people like my writing?

As soon as Harry and Pansy left, all hell broke loose in the common room. People started gossiping and forming their own theories of what happened and they even went to all way to ask Scott what he saw.

Ron and Hermione started after their friend. They caught up with him easily.

  
"Harry, mate. We know it's not time for explanations. Can we at least help you with anything?"

"Ron. My trunk. Under the pile of dirty clothes. Polished wooden box."

Ron ran back to get the box. Harry turned to Hermione.

"I never thought I would ask this. Do you have any tampons?"

Harry's face was colouring bright as his Gryffindor tie.

Hermione blushed, but nodded and turned back to the dorms.

"Parkinson. I will carry him the rest of the way. Run to the hospital wing and find a bed far from the door and put some privacy curtains around it. Scourgify the sheets too, will you? And tell Pomfrey to get McGonagall already."

"I am doing this for Draco, potter"

She secured Malfoy on the other boy's arms and dashed to the infirmary.

Harry was at the hospital wing a few moments later. As soon as he entered, madam Pomfrey was over his head, bombarding him with questions. He dodged her and went to put the boy in his arms on the bed Pansy was standing beside.

"Madam Pomfrey. You said something was urgent. oH Merlin. Potter, I swear to Rowena Ravenclaw's grave if you as much as poked Malfoy, I will have your head beside Dumbledore's portrait."

Just then, Ron and Hermione came running in, their eyes were frantically searching for Harry. When they saw him, they rushed and handed him what he asked.

"Headmistress. With all due respect, I think it would be better if we all waited for Harry to take care of Malfoy's...... condition, before we asked questions. I would love to fill you in about what we know. "

'Always the diplomat, 'mione.'

Harry thought after the headmistress gave him and Madam Pomfrey a nod.

  
He set on to work. He had done this before. He drew the privacy curtains shut, then started to undress his boyfriend. No matter how many times Harry did this, the sight of Draco always pained him.

"Scourgify" he pointed at Draco.

The box contained a "tool kit" they had made together for situations like this. It was, of course, Harry's idea, Draco believed no one would be able to discover his secret, thank you very much.

Harry put the tampon in its place and proceeded to dress his lover.

"Those are my swear pants, Malfoy "

Harry was completely sure his boyfriend was passed out. He was not expecting a reply.

"They are comfy"

Harry was startled for a second before he chuckled. He dressed up Draco in a t-shirt.

"I will let you sleep after you take some painless potion"

Draco flipped him off.

"I will give you a kiss after it"

"Five kisses"

"You haven't gotten around to believe that I like kissing you Malfoy. "

"I like it too. That's why you're giving me five. "

"Deal"

Harry gave Draco the sip of potion and then kissed him.

Once on his lips.

Once on his nose.

Twice on his cheeks.

Once on the crown of his head.

"Bastard"


	4. Ch4

  * Harry Potter. The saviour of the wizardry world. Who stared Voldemort in the eye and butted heads with death. Was scared shitless of facing McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter. Please explain. "

He was sitting in the headmistress' office along with Ron, Hermione and Madam Pomfrey.

"Ron and Hermione. We will talk later. Together."

He swallowed.

"Well, first of, professor, Draco and I are dating."

He received a nod.

"Draco is Transgender. He was born in a girl's body. His parents were delighted to hear that she is actually a he. Meaning the Malfoy line will continue and all that. His gender was corrected on legal papers and all that. They cut his hair and started tutoring him as a proper Malfoy heir. But then, the war came along and they were busy with Voldemort and all that. He tried to get rid of err... "

"Developing female genitalia?"

"Exactly. He used dark magic and several illegal potions. He only managed to flatten his chest. "

"What happened to Mr. Malfoy that had made him lose consciousness?"

"Well.....Girls usually have ...uh...um monthly cycles."

"The magic didn't stop it, only made it worse."

"Exactly. And usually, he gets cramps that are highly painful. What happened was that he was hit by a rather painful one, it made his urethra weaken. "

" Mr. Potter. "

Harry turned to the nurse.

"Are you aware that...."

"The amount of pain needed for that is as much as the cruciatus curse can give? Yes, I am. "

"And how in Merlin's beard did you not tell me about that before? I think you have got all you needed headmistress. I can't simply leave a patient who is suffering to wake up to an empty room. "

"Very well. I think we should all leave."

When Harry and McGonagall were finally alone, the headmistress softened up a little.

"Potter. Take care of Malfoy. He loves you. Always has always will."

"I will do my best professor. But, how exactly do you know?"

"When Draco was in this castle a bit younger, he would wander the corridors crying at night. Until a day in third year, he found a friendly cat that listened to his every word and was nice to him."

"I am really thankful for that cat. "

"Now move up. I trust you and Mr. Malfoy would like to get out of the hospital wing as fast as possible to find a place to snog. I will take care of the rest of the school"





	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare. 
> 
>  
> 
> The paragraph between ~~~~~ is a flashback.

Draco was leaning on Harry. He had to, the pain that was radiating from his stomach was unbearable, even with various pain numbing potions running through his veins. 

"Draco."

"Hmm"

"I told some people about your....... condition."

"Who?"

"Madam Pomfrey, Headmistress McGonagall, Ron and Hermione"

"And why, in Salazar's name did you tell them?!"

Draco wasn't angry. He was livid. The raven haired boy noticed the icy calm voice, the careless tune and the slight shift of Draco's weight off him. 

"I had to. McGonagall and Pomfrey would have used Veritaseram if they had to. We both know that. Ron and Hermione because they helped me. There deserved an explanation. You know I couldn't ask 'mione for .... stuff and not give her a reason. "

o0o

Draco was cuddled up against his boyfriend. They had managed to sneak up to the boys' dorms without any one stopping them.

"Harry"

"Mhm"

"How did it happen? I mean, how did you know that you fancied boys? How did you know that you fancy me?"

 

"Well....". 

~~~~~, 

Harry slid into the pool, the golden egg beside him. He tried to open it again but it just kept screeching. 

"That's not how you open it."

Harry looked up, on the edge of the tub sat no other than the Hufflepuff competitor with his trademark smile. Harry's eyed noticed that he was in nothing but some swim trunks. He mentally scolded himself for looking at a Cedric in that way; they were both boys for crying out loud. 

"Like what you see, potter?"

Harry became his usual flustered self. He started blushing and stammering. 

Cedric slid into the water, and in two long seconds he was in front of Harry, just inches apart, noses almost touching. 

"How about I tell you how to open it?"

"O o pen what?"

"The egg, silly billy."

"Oh. Yes. The egg. The golden egg. The egg that has a clue that one."

"But, how about a little thing in exchange?"

"Are you a Slytherin polijuiced, because that witty planning only comes from those bastards."

Cedric laughed, a deep warm, rich sound. The raven haired boy automatically compared it to honey, then mentally snapped at himself for doing so. 

"The hat did consider Slytherin."

Harry wanted to tell Cedric no, that he'll find out on his own, that he didn't need his help, but the second task was only tomorrow and how can he denny those pretty eyes and smile anything?

"Name your price, Slytherpuff."

"A kiss."

The dumb, reckless part of Harry's brain answered before he could logically think about anything. 

"Fine."

They went under water and listened to the mermaids song. When they surfaced, a part of Harry, a huge part, was hoping that Cedric had forgotten about the kiss, but another part, a small part that held no residence in his brain, but only his heart, hoped that he hadn't. 

After they had taken their breath and calmed down, Cedric suddenly straddled the other boy's lap. 

"You still remember about our agreement, green eyes?"

Harry gulped and nodded. 

Cedric leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's. Just pressed them. No moving or anything. He then got up, took his towel and left, leaving behind an utterly confused Harry Potter.  
~~~~~~~~

"As for you, it was that day in the bathroom in sixth year. It hurt so much, and it took me a while to realise it was because I hurt someone I cared about."

Harry looked at Draco with a smile, but was met with a gaping mouth and raised eyebrows. 

"You kissed Diggory"

"Well it was only a peck."

"You frickin kissed Cedric Diggory. Did you have any idea that every gay and bi boy in this castle would have done anything to be in your place?"

"So you are not jealous?"

Draco swatted Harry with nearest pillow. 

"It would be weird to be jealous of a corpse. "


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Language.   
> And the scene between $$$$$$ is a bit steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for long. Lots of shite going on.

~~~~

The first three days after what students had nicknamed "The period propaganda" passed peacefully, no one talked about it, no one talked to Harry or Draco about it, everyone was still in shock. Harry had yet to deliver an explanation to his friends and Draco to his.

"Harry. Harry. Harry James Potter. I swear to Merlin, if you don't come back here this instant, you're going to regret it. "  
\---------------  
"What's wrong 'mione?"

Harry and Hermione were in the library, behind the Herbology section No one ever came here, except for Neville who has gladly given them space.

"What's wrong. WHAT'S WRONG is that you have been in a relationship, with no other than the bloody Draco Malfoy and and....and I don't understand anything and you know h-how I hate not understanding."

Hermione had tears going down her face, Harry was so sad, he hated making his friends upset.

"Here"  
He hugged her.

"Look. I know it's a lot to take in. "

"Can you please explain, Harry?"

"Ok. First of, I am gay."

"And I have no problem with that at all"

"Thank goodness." Harry sighed.   
"Well, I am shagging Draco Malfoy as Richard Scott has so eloquently put it. "

"Great. I'm happy for you. Really. But.... about Malfoy...."

"He is transgender. I think you are familiar with the term. "

"Yeah. And I am no transphobic bitch, Harry. I am just worried about him."

  
Harry was stunned. Nope. Scratch that. He was petrified. Hermione was worried about Draco. A teenager committing several murders and splitting his soul up then becoming a freaking psychopath trying to kill a kid for 7 years, he could get that. But Hermione being genuinely worried about Draco Fucking Malfoy. Nope. That is a new one.

"I am worried about him Harry. Really. All that dark magic he used on himself and the people who hate him and them using that as an excuse to hurt him."

"You are worried about Draco Malfoy. The same Malfoy that bullied you for god knows how long."

"The same Draco Malfoy that I used to sit in the corridors with at night in form of a cat. The same one that hexed Bellatrix Lestrange when she was torturing me. The same one that told cat-me about his crush on you and how he knew that you would refuse him and probably hex him because he's trans. "

"So you are that cat. I thought it was McGonagall. "

"No. But it was her idea. "

"Hold on a sec. how could you? Are you an animagus?"

"Second year. The polyjuice had some side effects. "

"I think I need some fire whiskey right now"

"Harry.HARRY. HERMIONE. "

"What's it Neville?"

"Draco. He's in the hospital wing. "

  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

  
Draco's back hit the crisp clean sheets with a hushed "oomf". His mouth was attacked by a pair of wicked lips belonging to the boy straddling his waist. The sounds and sighs in the room were filthy and obscene, Draco never knew someone could pull those moans out of him, heck, he never thought that he would live to see the day he whimpered.

"Tell me, Malfoy. Tell me what really happened. "   
Harry whispered in his ear.

"Never the one to choose your timing Potter, were you?"   
He whimpered as skilled hands went up and down his sides and chest.

Harry kissed Draco softly, less lustfully this time. He knew Draco's regulations about no going below the belt, but Harry was never the one to follow rules and even when he did, it wasn't for long. This was their ninth time making out. Yes he kept count. All the previous eight times had gone perfectly, Harry followed the rules like a robot, but not this time.

"I want you. "

Three words. Three words that latter on Harry cursed to oblivion.

Draco was suddenly the one on top of Harry, eyes cold and body shaking with anger. Tears started flowing down Draco's face, he got up, put on his discarded shirt and left.

  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

George Weasely thought that he will find his brother's ghost if he returned to Hogwarts. George Weasely thought that Draco Malfoy was a heartless bitch. George Weasely thought he was just fine.

Oh how wrong he had been.

The night he broke down crying in the room of requirement, he never expected to find a pair of arms hugging him. He had sobbed so harshly in the stranger's arms he thought he was gonna spit out his tonsils.

When he saw Draco Malfoy with raw pain in his eyes and understanding, he was scared shitless. He had never seen such emotion in one's eyes.

"I am gonna be here for you. "

 

The nights they spent together, huddled in blankets while drinking tea with rum, reading, crying, joking, playing wizard chess.

The night George hugged him close and said he would have looked horrible in dresses and told him that if anyone gave him shit for it, he'll shove a book about manners so hard up their sorry arse they'd be speaking in chapter titles for a week.

The night when Draco suddenly doubled over in agony and his clothes were suddenly soaked with blood and filth.

The night when Draco sat him down to eat a nourishing meal without purging his guts out after it.

The night of "well, I can't bring back the dead Weasely, but I can contact them. "

The night they did just that and George saw Fred again.

George knew he owed Malfoy. Big time. Even though the Slytherin refused to acknowledge it. So when he saw Draco looking pissy and sad at the same time, he knew he had to interfere.

 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. "

"I do have access to Vertimaserum."

"Potter just annoyed me a bit. "

"Ahh. About Harry, the rumour mill has it tha..."

"We're dating. End of conversation. Thank you very much. "

George chuckled.

"Then what's wrong?"

Draco's cheeks flamed, he looked at his feet,  
"Potter wants to sleep with me. "  
His voice was really low and embarrassed.

"Don't you want to?"

"I do. I just can't. "

"Because you don't have a dick?"

Draco winced at the words, but nodded slowly.

"You should give it a go. "

"What are you even talking about?"

"Get Potter to shove his willy up your arse. Or vagina. Whichever you like."

"But he will be disgusted and leave me. "

George sighed.   
"Look, Malfoy. If Harry handled you during your period and stayed, then he's a keeper. "  
  
"Okay. "

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tell me what really happened, Malfoy. "

"I told you I fell"

"Bullshit. You are the more graceful than a fucking ballerina. You don't simply fall down the stairs. Not three times in two weeks. So, enlighten me about how in hell did you land yourself in the hospital wing more than I did. "

"Leave me. Please. "

Harry saw no other option. He had to take Madam Pomfrey's professional opinion.

  
"Well Mr. Potter, I would have believed the "fell down the stairs " if it wasn't for the stinging hex tracks covering young Mister Malfoy's back."

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Later that night, Draco got over his pride, he went to Harry's bed and slipped in. He hugged him and cried silently. He felt the other boy turn around and hold him tightly. He had to tell him. It will just get his boyfriend to worry, but he has to.

"Someone jumped me. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost had a freaking heart attack when I saw the no. of kudos. How could you people like my crappy writing?  
> Also, if you feel like it, I appreciate comments more than kudos. Tell me what needs to be fixed, what I am doing right or wrong, any ideas you have for the plot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how late this is. I *cough* had an operation to remove a cancerous tremor. *cough*. So I am really really sorry about the lateness. Like really sorry. If an author was this late on a fic I would have spammed their inbox to pluto and back. Also sorry for the mini cliffhanger. I guess. I also apologise for how short this is.

A small hand slowly touching the soft cotton. Another pair of small hands tying a perfect blue bow. A thin beautiful beige headband intertwining with red locks.

  
Two hands holding each other in the girls dorms. Moonlight shining on two smiling faces.

  
A nail painting brush moving slowly over blushing fingers in the boys dorms.   
"You're my best friend. "   
A few tears.

  
Glances at boys' arses. Glances at girls' breasts. Hands pulling through hair and silent sobs.

  
A big crush. A date. A kiss. Feeling weird. Attempting a few touches. Vomiting.

  
A friend followed to the hidden room. Marvellous dancing. A star struck guy. A boy in a pink tutu with a full body leotard beneath. A spin in the air. Bodies shoved against walls. The room creating a bottle of slick oil for the umpteenth time. A night of bliss.

  
"Tits today or not?"

"Nah. It's Jack today. "

  
15 students in the infirmary.

  
"HARRY. "

"Neville, as exciting as whatever plant that is, I don't think madam Pince would appreciate us screaming in the library. "

"It's Draco. "

Adrenaline is the reason Harry didn't get whiplash that moment.   
He got up and started running, knowing exactly what exactly happened. Draco got jumped. Again.   
He headed to the hospital wing in record time.

The moment he lay eyes on the scene in front of him, Harry was certain he missed a quiditch match. Because No, there certainly no other reason for 15 students to occupy the infirmary. Were those Dean and Seamus? Oh Merlin. Was that a bat-bogey hexed fourth year? Those weren't two first years with what seemed to be the Conjunctivitis Curse, surely not. Harry had to be dreaming. His eyes landed on two six years that are his friends, Mark and Alexander, they looked so out of it without any visible injuries. Two second years who were densaugeo-d. A pair of third years with what was clearly difindo scars. Was that a young man coughing feathers? A fifth year with horrible burn marks. And at the back, Ginny with a broken arm and Draco with bandages wrapped tightly around his chest.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HECK HAPPENED TO ALL Of THESE PEOPLE?"

"Mr. Potter."

McGonagall motioned for Harry to follow ~~.

 


End file.
